harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Slytherin
introduction for Slytherins (transcription available here) *Dolores UmbridgeLeaky Surprise *Salazar Slytherin *Peter *Roy *Bridget *Rachel *Zubeida Khan *Zoe Accrington *Yurika Haneda *Yatin Bhagat *Viola Richmond *Astoria Greengrass (most likely) *Daphne Greengrass *Scorpius Malfoy *Albus Potter }} Slytherin is one of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Founded by Salazar Slytherin, the house is composed mostly of pure-blood students, due to its founder's mistrust of Muggle-borns. The house is traditionally home to students who exhibit such traits as cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. Its emblematic animal is a snake and its colours are green and silver. The house ghost is the Bloody Baron and its gem is the emerald. Slytherin corresponds roughly with the element of water with serpents being commonly associated with the sea and lochs in western European mythology, as well as serpents being physically fluid and flexible animals.The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling The colours also correspond with waters around lakes and lochs often being green, and silver being often associated with grey rain water. Traits and values Qualities Slytherins tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation.Interview with J.K. Rowling on Pottercast This means that Slytherins tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done. This in no way makes them "mean" or "ruthless". Matter of fact, it makes them an important part of everyday the Harry Potter world. It is a well known fact that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs would make great allies. As most Hufflepuffs are Muggleborns, this repels the fascist idea that all Slytherins are rude to wizards with such blood purity. According to Albus Dumbledore, the qualities which Salazar valued in the students he chose included cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and "a certain disregard for the rules." Dumbledore noted that all of these were qualities possessed by Harry Potter, who was in Gryffindor. Blood purity ]] The Sorting Hat claims that blood purity is a factor in selecting Slytherins. This suggests that it bases its decisions more upon the views of its members than on any accurate test of a student's lineage. Muggle-born Slytherins exist, but are very rare, as noted insultingly by Scabior the Snatcher.Deathly Hallows, Chapter 23 There have also been definite examples of half-bloods sorted into the house, including Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dolores Umbridge, and Severus Snape. Harry Potter was nearly sorted into Slytherin, but because he asked for it, he ended up in Gryffindor instead. Also, pure-bloods are not automatically placed in Slytherin. There have been various examples of pure-bloods sorted into other houses, including the: Weasley family, Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom, and James Potter all being sorted into Gryffindor house, Ernie Macmillan being sorted into Hufflepuff, and Morag MacDougal and Stephen Cornfoot being sorted into Ravenclaw. Contrary to the wishes of the other founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Salazar Slytherin wanted a stricter policy of admission to the school —one limited strictly to pure-blood students. The controversy this created apparently led to him leaving the school and the Chamber of Secrets behind. A millennium later, the house's students are still considered affiliated with Salazar's reputed views, and open expression of pro-blood purity sentiment does seem to be more common in Slytherin than in other Houses. Also, no one can really blame him for not letting Muggleborns into Hogwarts, when Muggles were actively trying to kill all wizards, regardless of intent at the time. This disagreement over blood purity, which caused Salazar Slytherin's friendship with Godric Gryffindor to break, is the origin of the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the two most competitive of the houses. Slytherin and Gryffindor are generally rivals in Quidditch and for the House Cup, which the former had won seven years in a row prior to Harry Potter's arrival at Hogwarts in 1991. It is also rare for Slytherin and Gryffindor students to be friendly with one another, and common for them to share animosity. This was particularly the case during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. During the second war, no Slytherin students joined an association known as Dumbledore's Army; however, this could be because only those Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter trusted were invited, as the three shared a deep mistrust of any Slytherins. Some Slytherins declined to defend their school in the Battle of Hogwarts, (although they were forced out of the school when Voldemort attacked) with some joining their families in becoming Death Eaters. However, there are exceptions, such as Slytherin Severus Snape and Gryffindor Lily Evans, who were best friends until Snape's use of the slur "Mudblood" and his aspirations to be a Death Eater caused Lily to sever their ties. Reputation It is said that all Dark Wizards were in Slytherin (though this is untrue, as Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and Quirinus Quirrell was a Ravenclaw), though how many were from this house before Tom Marvolo Riddle began recruiting Death Eaters there is unstated. As Slytherin was his own House, it was certainly most easy for him to recruit there. It might also be possible (though quite unlikely) that the Sorting Hat simply sorts anyone with ill intentions into Slytherin, regardless of whether they possess cunning and ambition. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were both incredibly stupid and did not have clever or cunning minds, but were still sorted into Slytherin. Though it does appear that perhaps they had more of the minor Slytherin traits since the cowardly Peter Pettigrew was obviously not brought into Gryffindor by bravery, but by chivalry instead. It is also likely that Crabbe and Goyle were simply placed there by process of elimination, since they exhibited virtually none of the qualities valued by any of the other houses (lacking the work ethic or honesty of Hufflepuff, the academic prowess of Ravenclaw, or the bravery of Gryffindor). Or the sorting hat simply took into account what house they wished to be placed in, which with their family history was most likely Slytherin. However, it must be noted that Slytherins who oppose use of the Dark Arts and discrimination based on blood purity do exist, such as Horace Slughorn and Andromeda Tonks; Tonks was related to many Dark wizards and witches (most notably her sister Bellatrix Lestrange, her brother-in-law Lucius Malfoy, and her nephew Draco Malfoy), but chose to forsake the loyalty to her family in marrying the Muggle-born Ted Tonks. Also, the allegiance of Severus Snape was found to be ultimately towards Albus Dumbledore, serving as a triple agent for the Order of the Phoenix. Furthermore, there have been Dark wizards from other houses; Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort, was a Gryffindor. Cunning and ambition are easily turned towards ill purposes, but are not inherently negative; furthermore, daring, intelligence, and loyalty can as easily become negative. Slytherins may be thought less of by people because many of them seem to value their own lives more than the lives of others. When Harry was trying to run away, because he was afraid that his presence was putting his friends in danger, Phineas Nigellus saw him and said, "We Slytherins are brave, yes, but not stupid. For instance, when given the choice, we will always choose to save our own necks". There are exceptions to this rule, however, such as Snape, who Harry said was a "Slytherin and... probably the bravest man I ever knew"'', ''and Regulus Black, who gave his life in an attempt to destroy one of the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. The truth is that while most Dark wizards are Slytherins, many members of Slytherin House do not have Dark leanings, and smaller groups of Voldemort 's supporters are aligned with other Houses. During the Battle of Hogwarts, while all of the Slytherin students left the school before the fighting started, several of them did return with Professor Slughorn as reinforcements to join the fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Common room The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle and underneath the Black Lake. Because of this, the light in the common room is green. Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley entered the common room in his second year to find out if Draco Malfoy was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets. To enter the Slytherin common room one must merely speak aloud the current password in front of a stretch of damp stone wall; once the word is uttered a concealed stone door will slide aside leaving a rectangular hole in the wall leading to the Slytherin common room. The only known Slytherin password is "pureblood", used in 1992. Head of House Horace Slughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn (1920s-1981) Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape (1981-1996) Slytherin's head of house for Harry's first six years of school was Severus Snape; however, as he fled with the Death Eaters in 1997, Potions master Horace Slughorn became the head of Slytherin House. Upon Snape's return as Headmaster later that year, he apparently approved of Slughorn's appointment, as he did not assign any Death Eaters as a new head of house. Known Slytherins Translations of the name In many translations they have changed the name: Behind the scenes *The fact that J. K. Rowling intended to place a character named Mafalda, a half-blood who was the daughter of a Squib and a Muggle, in Slytherin, suggests that Rowling at least does not view the Slytherin House desire for blood-purity as particularly influential upon the Sorting Hat. Also as Voldemort and Snape are both half-bloods there seems no reason to suspect a racially pure Slytherin. *Slytherin students might possess a certain skill in Potions. Harry's two Potions masters, Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn, both belonged to the Slytherin house. However, it is possible that this talent in Slytherin students could merely be a coincidence, as students from other houses at Hogwarts also shared this talent, such as Harry Potter's mother, Lily Potter (nee Evans) (whose skills were shown through Slughorn's many references to her skill in the subject throughout most of ) and Hermione Granger who were both Gryffindors. *Slytherin students also seem to be gifted in Occlumency. Most of the known Occlumens in the books come from Slytherin (namely Voldemort, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, and Horace Slughorn). *Elizabeth Burke was most likely a Slytherin. *J. K. Rowling stated in a PotterCast interview that some Slytherins were among the reinforcements brought by Slughorn during the Battle of Hogwarts. *J. K. Rowling stated that by 2017, Slytherin is no longer the pure-blood bastion that it once was. However, its dark reputation still lingers, hence Albus Potter's fears.http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/2007/7/30/j-k-rowling-web-chat-transcript *It is interesting to note that Slytherin is both the first Hogwarts house mentioned in the series (by Draco Malfoy), as well as the last mentioned in the series (by Albus Potter). *In early drafts of , members of the Slytherin house were known as "Slytherites".http://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/sources/jkr.com/jkr-com-trans-ps-draft1.html *Slytherin House was the winner of the first house cup and the third house cup on .Congratulations Slytherin on Winning... *The Sorting Hat considered placing Gilderoy Lockhart in Slytherin. It finally chose Ravenclaw.Pottermore biography of Gilderoy Lockhart. audio clip by J. K. Rowling *In the Game Boy Advance Game Mother 3, there is an enemy called Slitherhen. The name is a reference to Slytherin.Let's Test MOTHER 3 #15 - The Magyspy Scene That Isn't What You Think But Whatever Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Salazar Slytherin *Salazar Slytherin's Locket *Slytherin Quidditch team *Gryffindor *Hufflepuff *Ravenclaw Notes and references de:Slytherin es:Slytherin fr:Serpentard pl:Slytherin ru:Слизерин no:Smygard fi:Luihuinen nl:Zwadderich Category:Hogwarts Houses Category:Slytherin House